Saiya, The Hanyou Pup
by Shadwyen
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha won't show each other their feelings, so someone of higher power (aka me!) decides to throw something into their relationship so they get together. Expect IY and Saiya bonding.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha refuse to admit their feelings, until someone of greater power(aka me!) gets tired of it and sends down a "helper". Will the small pup bring the two together? I don't know the answer right now. R/R!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, so nyah! (sticks out tongue at lawyers)  
  
Inu-kun: *sweatdrops*  
  
Fluffy-kun: *sweatdrops*  
  
Saiya, the Hanyou Pup  
  
"I want my mommy," a small pup whimpered. Her black hair came to her tiny waist, large golden eyes peered out from her bangs. She had two strange things about her, first of all she had two black ears perched on top of her head, and second, she had a dark blue jewel apon her forehead in the shape of an upside down triangle. The hanyou pup was wearing a dark blue haori and matching hakama pants. She was soaked, from the pounding rain coming from the heavens. She sniffed, catching a faint scent of a village. Her ears perked up slightly, from their drooped position, and she quickly moved to the village as fast as her five year old body could take her. She found herself infront of a hut, with the delious smell of food wafting from it. Not wanting to intrude, she merely curled up at the wall of the hut, out of the rain. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"We should be out hunting shards," Inuyasha complained, staring out of the hut. Sango looked up, frowning.  
  
"There's no way I'm going outside in that." she nodded at the pounding rain.  
  
"Lady Sango's right, Inuyasha, we'd get sick if we went out into the rain." Miroku spoke up. Sango glanced at him, er, his wandering hand, before slapping it before it got too close to her.  
  
"Miroku cut it out." Kagome said, seeing the houshi grab his injured hand. The black haired girl looked up suddenly, concentrating. "That's funny, I think there's a demon outside." she said. Inuyasha leaped up and shot out the hut, they could see him looking around until he crouched on the ground beside something. He walked back in, holding a shivering blue bundle in his arms.  
  
"It's," he looked confused at the bundle, "a hanyou pup." he finished. The group looked at each other before Inuyasha propped himself up against the wall. They crowded close, to see the small pup curled in his arms. She was completely drenched, her eyes were squeezed shut, and she was shivering from cold. Kagome pulled out a towel from her bag and gave it to Inuyasha. He wrapped the pup up, with only her face seen and cradled her in his arms. Slowly, she stopped shivering, thanks to the towel and his body heat. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked up at them.  
  
"She has gold eyes, like you Inuyasha." Sango said softly. Miroku grinned suddenly.  
  
"She looks like Kagome AND Inuyasha." he was promptly pummeled into the ground. Inuyasha scowled at the perverted houshi, but grinned slightly at the pup. She had somehow freed one hand, and was currently sucking on her thumb.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked, smiling at her. Her ears pivoted to her voice, her large eyes blinking innocently up at her. She pulled her thumb from her mouth, smiling at her.  
  
"Saiya," she chirped. She yawned suddenly, making Sango and Kagome giggle. Her eyes closed halfway, then she snuggled against Inuyasha and promptly fell asleep. Inuyasha carefully adjusted her so his sleeves covered her as he pulled her against his chest. His ears drooped and he yawned, blinking heavily.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a nap too." he murmured, just before he too fell asleep. Quietly, the other four slipped away, after Kagome laid a blanket over the two hanyous. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Saiya opened her eyes sleepily. She was nice and cozy, but her stomach was growling softly at her. She looked up at the guy holding her, her thumb in her mouth. He was sleeping, but his ears twitched slightly. Carefully, she pulled free of the towel around her and patted his cheek with her small hand. One of his eyes opened, staring down at her. She giggled, burying her face into his haori. She looked back at him, but he seemed to have fallen back to sleep. She reached up and pulled on his cheeks, making his face all funny. She sat down in his lap, crossing her arms infront of her. She smiled, seeing his lips twitch. She pounced on him, making him open his eyes and grin down at her. His eyes glittered, just before he grabbed her and started tickling her.  
  
"Hee hee! Stop!" she giggled, trying to get him to stop. She saw Kagome walk in and reached for her, still laughing. "Mommy help Saiya!" that statement made them stop in surprise. She lightly hiccuped, when Kagome picked her up. Saiya beamed at her, hugging her back. "Mommy saved Saiya from Daddy!" she cheered. Kagome and Inuyasha locked gazes, then groaned.  
  
"She thinks we're mates!" Inuyasha covered his face, turning red. Kagome blushed, holding the female pup in her arms. Miroku and Sango laughed at the couple, after walking in when Saiya had said that. Shippo grimanced.  
  
"Does that mean that he's my Dad too?" he asked, jumping up on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome blushed, stuttered, then grabbed Sango and dragged her to the hot springs.  
  
"We'llberightback.Seeya!" she shot off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha! I'm EVIL!  
  
Inu-kun: No you just need some help.  
  
Fluffy-kun: Mental help you mean.  
  
SHUT UP! Nobody loves me, *sniff sniff*  
  
Fluffy-kun: *hands a white hankerchief to Silver Dragon*  
  
Thank you, *blows nose and wipes eyes* Er, do you have ANY clothes that aren't white?  
  
Fluffy-kun: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Inu-kun: Er, hello!  
  
Oh yeah. please give me.....*thinks hard* at least five reviews if you want me to continue. Oh, and if anyone knows when the STUPID ADULT SWIM PEOPLES ARE PUTTING INUYASHA BACK ON, PLEASE TELL ME! *accidentally rips Fluffy- kun's hanky to shreds* Oops. 


	2. Chapter Two

Saiya, the Hanyou Pup  
  
The group had started their search again, with a new member. Saiya looked around from her perch in Inuyasha's arms. Her ears swiveled around back and forth, making her look kinda silly. On her small head, the ears looked slightly too big but that didn't discourage her. "Papa? Where we going?" she asked innocently, looking up at him. Inuyasha smirked slightly, glancing down at her.  
  
"We're searching for the Shikon shards." he replied. She blinked, her ears drooped slightly, then perked up.  
  
"I know where some are!" she caught his attention, as well as the group's. "Momma protected the village from mean youkai, and she killed a few with these glowing thingies! She hid them in a secret place!" she put her fingers to her mouth, meaning to be quiet. "Momma was good at hiding things." she nodded, serious.  
  
"Where are the shards, Sai-chan?" Kagome asked. The group smiled slightly as the little girl frowned, trying to remember.  
  
"Um," she looked around, then leaped from Inuyasha's arms to the ground. She scurried away, then crouched beside a plant. The group watched, perplexed as she tapped the plants leaves. "Where's the big cave?" she asked the plant. The group crowded around, seeing the plant start shifting its leaves. It pointed to the right, into a large bush of thorns. Saiya stroked the plant and it burst into bloom. "Arigato!" then she moved to the bush. "Mister bush? Could you move so we can go through?" she asked, blinking innocently. The bush trembled for a moment, then parted enough for the group to be able to move through. "Arigato!" Saiya climbed through the gap and scurried on forward.  
  
"Um, what just happened?" Miroku asked slowly.  
  
"She can talk to plants," Inuyasha said softly. "Sesshomaru has poison, I have strength, Shippo has fire, she can control plants." he said. The group shrugged then followed the happily skipping pup. She often stopped to talk to a plant before they finally reached "the big cave" she was talking about. It had runes and pictures carved into the surface, but Saiya walked right past it to a tree.  
  
"Hello Juni!" she waved to the tree, placing a hand on its bark. A few leaves dropped to land on her head and shoulders. "May I have the shards please?" she asked, jumping up and down. The tree paused for a moment before a small black pouch fell from its branches. Saiya caught the pouch easily then opened it. Out tumbled four shards of the jewel. "Here Momma!" she held out the shards to Kagome, smiling. The miko took out the jar that held the shards and slipped the four inside. Saiya stared at the jar before uttering a small coo sound. The jewels lit up then fused together.  
  
"Thanks Saiya," Kagome patted the girl's head. She purred, then patted the tree.  
  
"Arigato Juni!" the tree dropped a small pouch down, which landed on Saiya's head. The group heard a few clinking sounds, of coins. Saiya pouted, then rubbed her head. "Arigato!" she gave the pouch to Inuyasha, then climbed onto his back and hid beneath his hair. "No more gifts Juni, onegai?" she called. The tree rustled then stilled. "Juni says you're welcome!" Saiya peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku patted the tree.  
  
"Thank you, uh, Juni," he bowed slightly to it, as did the others. They continued on their way, but stopped by the cave for a lunch break.  
  
"Saiya? What's in the cave?" Kagome asked, cooking some lunch. She perked up, looking over at the cave.  
  
"I'll show you!" she scampered over to the cave on all fours, then plopped down infront of it. She let out a piercing whistle, which Inuyasha responded to.  
  
"Saiya?" he asked. The hanyou pup looked over at him, then turned back to the cave. The runes lit up, and the pictures glowed dark blue. Lines appeared over the entrance, crisscrossing to form a net. The group watched, entranced, as the net brightened before a tear appeared. Saiya scampered inside, then the net closed behind her. Inuyasha was up in a second, seeing Saiya vanish. The net tore again, Saiya skipping out and holding a few things in her arms. The net closed, then vanished as she left the entrance. She dropped what looked like a pile of rocks infront of the group.  
  
"All that's in there are rocks?" Miroku asked, picking one up. Saiya giggled, then let out a deep coo. The rock in his hand glowed brightly, turning different colors, then rose into the air and shifted into a circular shape. It turned black and floated in the air, then the group saw an image appear in the rock. Miroku holding a small boy and girl, his wind tunnel gone.  
  
"Fortune rocks!" Saiya cried, breaking the spell. It returned to its original shape before plumeting to the ground. It hit the ground with a thud, then broke in half. Instantly the group saw different colored gems buried deeply in the rock, which sparkled with a hidden power. "Opals! Mommy told me alot about them."she chirped, picking up the two halves. She skipped back to the entrance, then let out the whistle. The net appeared and tore so she could throw the halves into the cave.  
  
"Sai-chan? Who was your mother?" Sango asked, when the pup returned. She cocked her head frowning slightly. She pointed to Kagome wordlessly.  
  
"Mommy! But Mommy's different." she reached up and grabbed her ears. "Mommy had ears like me and Daddy!" she pointed to Inuyasha. Kagome frowned for a moment, then dared to ask the question in her mind.  
  
"Saiya? Do you know what a microwave is?" Kagome asked slowly. The group stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Yup! Its a big black box that cooks food!" she chirped, unaware of the surprised looks she was getting. Kagome sighed and slumped.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," she murmured. The group didn't talk at all for the rest of the day. They found out that the rumor was a lie so they went back to the village. That's when Kagome decided to take Saiya to her time. Inuyasha agreed, only if he could come as well.  
  
"Why are you bringing her?" Inuyasha asked, holding Saiya in his arms while Kagome rode on his back.  
  
"I want to see something, how she would react." Kagome said softly, seeing Saiya's eyes and ears drooping in exhaustion. Inuyasha looked down at the small pup, whom was clutching his haori tightly. She was faintly purring, because his large sleeves prevented the wind from touching her. Thus keeping her nice and warm. "If she reacts the way I think she will, then I have reason to believe, that we'll be mates in the future." Kagome continued. Inuyasha skid to a stop at that, nearly dropping Saiya.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Kagome covered his mouth with her hand, as they both looked down at the pup. She shifted slightly but went right back to sleep. They both sighed in relief, then leaped into the well. Saiya opened her eyes long enough to see the blue and white swirls of magic.  
  
*Yay, I'm going home,* she thought, smiling as she curled against her father. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
There ya go! The next chapter tells about Saiya's history, though one of the reviewers have already figured it out. I won't put the third chapter up until I get a total of at least 10 reviews. 


End file.
